


Maybe Getting is All You’ve Known ‘Till Now

by dommific, ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Rimming, community: kmanthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/dommific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Jim and Bones play a game involving questions and shots of Jose Cuervo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Getting is All You’ve Known ‘Till Now

**Author's Note:**

> In which, Jim and Bones play a game involving questions and shots of Jose Cuervo. And in which, I shamelessly steal one of the lyrics from the [Jealous Girlfriends’ song “Lay Around”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9noZmSmTfy4) for my title.
> 
> Pinch hit for [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/) , prompt of rimming. God forbid I ever let them just fuck each other without a reason. Seriously. I don’t know how to make them fuck without a reason. Is this a problem? I feel like I should be in a twelve step program or something.
> 
> Beta'd as always by [](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/profile)[**inugrlrayn**](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/profile)[**faoi_cheilt**](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much for all of your help!

It was late on a Saturday night, and Bones was bored.

Things were quiet for once on the _Enterprise_. Almost too quiet, which meant that Klingons were due to appear at any second most likely.

Bones grimaced.

He really needed to learn to not think that way.

Anyways, he was sitting on the floor in Jim’s quarters as his friend took a shower. He idly took turns flipping a Rigellan coin over his fingers, forwards and backwards.

His boredom was quite palpable, or rather it would have been had there been anyone else in the room.

He still had no idea what he was doing there. Jim had sent him a cryptic message with a time and a place, and his curiosity got the better of him.

Curiosity and annoyance at the fact that he was here and prompt and Jim was apparently taking the longest shower in the history of humanity.

He found the coin on Jim’s coffee table and began to play with it to ease the time. If Jim wasn’t out in the next five minutes, he’d start screaming at him. Yes, this was a reasoned and well thought-out plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong with it.

At the two-minute warning, the water cut off. Bones sighed in relief, his eyes not leaving the coin as it flipped back and forth, back and forth over the backs of his fingers. The bathroom door eventually slid open, and Jim exited in a dark blue shirt and jeans as he toweled his hair.

“Shit,” he said when he saw Bones on the floor. “I’m sorry, I must have lost track of time---“

Bones looked up at him with his version of a smile. “It’s fine, although I was one-hundred and twenty seconds away from leaving your ass.”

Jim snorted and he disappeared into his bedroom for a moment. He came back out sans towel and made his way over to his replicator. “Have you eaten?”

Bones nodded for a moment before realizing how idiotic that was as Jim’s back was to him. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jim said and waited. Before long a sandwich and some fries appeared.

“Would it kill you to get some vegetables?”

“Nope,” was Jim’s blithe reply as he sat at his desk to eat. A glass of water was already sitting out and he took a sip.

“Infant,” Bones grumbled as he went back to flipping the coin. Jim ate in silence. When he was half done with his sandwich, he looked back to Bones.

“Bet you’re wondering what this is about.”

“You message me asking me to come here at a certain time, then keep me waiting with no explanation of what I’m doing here,” he said after a moment. “Nah I’m good,” he replied with his voice dripping sarcasm.

“You do know that sarcasm is one of the lowest forms of wit, right? It’s like…barely above bad puns but below libertarianism.”

“Fuck you too,” Bones said with an actual smile this time. Jim produced a bottle of ketchup from seemingly out of nowhere and poured a generous amount onto his fries. He began to eat them somewhat quickly, taking care to wash them down with his water. It wasn’t long before his plate was clean and he put it in the recycler. Bones watched him move, not a little warily. “You gonna tell me what this is about?”

Jim rummaged in a cabinet for a moment before he produced a bottle and two shot glasses. He walked over and set them in the middle of the table, a shot glass on either side of the bottle. He then sat on his knees facing Bones, who regarded the bottle with a curious expression.

Jose Cuervo.

He dropped the coin onto the table. “You called me here to do shots?”

“Shots are part of it,” Jim said with a shrug. “More like I haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to take advantage of our downtime while I can. Don’t worry about any hangovers, I know you’ve got the day off tomorrow.”

“So…” Bones began. “We’re just going to drink until we’re sick?”

“Not just,” Jim said, although he didn’t elucidate further at first. He did procure a bowl of limes and a saltshaker, again from seemingly out of nowhere. Bones contemplated asking what else he could do that with. “We’re going to talk, too.”

Bones blinked several times in rapid succession. “About…?”

“Just stuff.”

Again, Bones blinked several times in rapid succession. “Okay? But I don’t see why…”

Jim poured them two shots of the tequila before placing the bowl of limes directly in between them. “It goes like this: I get a question, and you get a chance to answer. If you don’t, you take the shot. After you’ve answered or taken the shot, it’s your turn to ask me something.”

Despite himself, Bones had to admit he was intrigued. “Before I agree to anything, what kind of questions are we talking here?”

“Anything and everything, the one twist is it can’t be something you already know. It has to be shit we don’t, hence the out where you can take the shot instead.”

Huh.

On the one hand, this could be a recipe for disaster.

On the other hand…he trusted Jim.

“Beats spending the night alone in my quarters listening to Marvin,” he admitted. “You’re on, kid.”

Jim looked at him with something gleaming in his eyes for a moment, almost as if Bones had passed some kind of test. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, if only for a second, and he passed a lime to Bones. “I’ll start you off easy.”

Bones scoffed for a moment. “Since when?”

The look Jim gave him had that same expression from before; that unchanged sparkle was in his eyes. “You wound me. Anyways, what’s your most embarrassing moment?”

After sputtering for a moment, Bones looked at him with a grimace. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.” He looked down at the table and eyed his shot for a second. “Am I allowed the shot if I answer? Because I think I need the shot to answer.”

The captain waved a hand with a grin. “By all means.”

His gaze not leaving Jim’s face, Bones licked his hand and poured some salt onto it. He quickly licked the salt off before taking the shot. As the liquor burned down his throat, he grabbed a lime wedge and sucked on it. The tequila sat low in his belly, not unpleasantly so, and he plucked the lime from his mouth. Jim’s eyes darkened a little, but Bones couldn’t quite tell why.

As he poured himself another shot to keep ready, Bones began to speak. “So I was out with some buddies at college at a local strip club. We had pre-gamed, so we were all pretty drunk before we got there. Turns out it was amateur night, and they somehow got the idea that I should go up and enter the contest.”

Jim was listening with rapt attention.

“Anyways, outfits were provided for us, ladies underwear, that sort of thing. The songs they picked for us were absurd, by the way, and somehow I got the ‘Star Spangled Banner.’ So I did this patriotic strip routine ten sheets to the wind.” He paused for a moment, smiling at the memory. “And I won.”

“No shit,” Jim said.

“Yup. I won, and I got a trophy and everything.”

For his part, Jim looked confused. “But…how is that embarrassing?”

“Oh, I wasn’t done yet.” Bones eyed the tequila bottle thoughtfully. “You see, my classes that next day didn’t start until noon. And my anatomy professor was a real hardass, docked points for the slightest mistake and had just…no sense of humor about anything at all. We had papers due, and he was old-fashioned, liked having actual physical papers. So I went up to his desk to hand mine in, sunglasses on because I was hung over, and he congratulated me on my ‘stunning patriotism’.”

Eyes comically wide, Jim started to grin. “No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way,” Bones said as he began to peel the label off the tequila. “Never went back to that club again.”

It started with a snort. Then it progressed into the shaking of shoulders. Finally, there was howling.

Jim was obviously enjoying the story, the little shit.

“I may have to take another shot just to deal with you and how much of an _asshole_ you are,” Bones said, only halfway meaning it. Jim’s laughter grew louder. As he stared at him, Bones decided to go ahead and take the second shot.

He was a smart man, after all, and he could tell what kind of a night this was going to be.

Sighing a little, Jim calmed himself. He wiped his eyes with the back of a hand and looked across the table to his friend. “The only thing I can say is how disappointed I am that there’s no photo evidence.”

“I’m sure there is somewhere, but I ain’t helping you find it,” Bones said with a shrug. “Anyways, I owe you a question.” He thought for a moment; as tempting as it was to just throw the same thing back at him, he needed to ask Jim something good.

“Why’d you join Starfleet?”

The laughter was really gone now and Jim regarded him with an appraising stare. “You know the answer to that.”

“I know what you tell people, about Pike daring you to do better,” Bones clarified. “What made you do it for real though?”

Jim frowned a little.

“You can always take the shot.”

There was a moment’s pause, and then Jim shook his head. “No, I’ll answer. It’s just…it’s kind of a complicated answer.” He sat back on his heels, lost in thought for a moment. “You ever feel like you just don’t fit in?”

“You’re asking me of all people that?”

“Well, it was mostly rhetorical. Anyway, part of the reason why I acted out so much growing up was just not feeling right in Iowa. I could never really put my finger on what it was exactly, but I just felt like I didn’t belong there. Starfleet never seemed like an option for…obvious reasons. So I just figured I was stuck. Trapped.”

Bones’ hands were busy peeling the label off the tequila, but he was listening intently.

“I know I seem like I think I’m too cool for school a lot, but I was tired. Tired of always being apart from everybody else. So I figured…I figured what the hell could it hurt? Worst case I showed everyone up and kicked ass but was still lonely. But best case…best case, I’d find a real home finally.”

The label having been completely picked off, Bones looked at him again. “Did you?”

Jim looked thrown for a second, and he looked up at Bones through his lashes. “I did, but not because of Starfleet.”

Bones stared back. “I don’t get what you mean by that.”

He continued to look at him the same way, and the air turned somewhat heavier between them. Maybe it was just the tequila. “That’ll cost you another question.”

“Oh come on, it’s the same question, just a different part.”

Jim wasn’t buying it. “Nope. It’s my turn now.” He eyed his shot glass briefly before going ahead and shooting it down in one solid movement. Bones watched the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed. Jim took a lime wedge and sucked it into his mouth; his facial expression indicated that was deep in thought. He finally pulled the lime out and set it on the table. “Why Joanna?”

“Why Joanna what,” Bones asked as he ran his finger along the edge of his shot glass.

“Sorry, that was cryptic,” Jim admitted with a shrug. “Why the name Joanna?”

“Oh. That’s easy. She’s named after a song,” he said. “Joanna, by Kool and the Gang.” He looked back up into Jim’s eyes. “She was kind of…conceived to it.”

“Nice.”

Something dawned on Bones then, and he gave Jim the most menacing stare he could. “I swear to God if you ever tell her this…”

Jim quickly raised both of his hands in a sign of surrender. “Wouldn’t dream of it, I swear.”

Needless to say, Bones did not believe him. “I’ll know, Jim.”

Jim pouted. “That hurts, Bones. That really, really hurts.” He smiled then, a dangerous kind of quiet smile Bones didn’t see him use often. “‘S your turn.”

So it was.

Bones looked at him again. There was something that had been bothering him for a while now. Jim could always take the shot if he didn’t want to answer. “You really buy into all that stuff about you and Spock having some grand destiny as best friends?”

Jim raised both of his eyebrows. “Not really? I mean, I honestly don’t even think about it.” Chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment, he chose his next words carefully. “I mean the first thing he ever did to me was put me on academic suspension. Then the second thing he ever did to me was threaten to have me escorted off the bridge. The third was him marooning me on Delta Vega, or as I like to think of it, Hell. That’s kind of a hard first impression to shake.” He focused his attention on his shot glass. “I don’t really believe in destiny. I’m not the captain because the stars aligned a certain way; I’m the captain because I’ve earned it. Plus, he has Uhura. More importantly…” he said and his cheeks colored a little “…I’ve got you.” He shrugged one shoulder before grabbing the glass. “No, we’re getting to be closer, but I don’t see it happening the way the other Spock said it would.”

Unable to hide it, Bones sighed in relief.

“What’s up?” Jim looked at him curiously before taking his shot.

“Nothing just…” he paused, then decided taking his own was a good idea and followed suit. “Just…the thought of being ditched apparently got to me more than I thought.”

Jim kind of froze where he sat. “You really think I’d do that?”

Bones sucked a lime for a minute before answering. “Not on purpose.”

The look in Jim’s eyes was unbearably sad. “I’m sorry.”

Bones waved a hand. “You’ve done nothing wrong, it’s just me being paranoid. I know up here---“ He tapped the side of his head. “---That you wouldn’t do that to me, but I couldn’t help but get a little scared after you told me about what he said.”

Still with that same sad look, Jim shook his head. “No, Bones, you’re…you’re kind of the most important. I feel like a shitheel because you think I’d pass you over for someone else.”

Without thinking about it, Bones took Jim’s hand in his. “Hey no. None of that. Really I’m just…it’s reassuring, is all. I honestly don’t walk around thinking you’re going to leave me. It’s fine, Jim, really.”

He felt like he should wonder about the handholding or the phrasing, but instead he just felt _better_ when Jim’s expression brightened. Jim did pull his hand away slowly, almost reluctantly.

“I think I need to step up my game,” he finally declared with a grin. “You keep asking me these deep, probing questions, and I’ve been going easy on you. No more.” He poured more tequila into his glass. “When’s the last time you had sex?”

Well.

He could have said he was expecting that…but then he’d have been a liar.

Bones also could have taken the shot, which sat in front of him almost in a taunting manner. He sighed. No, best to just answer it.

“Three weeks ago.”

The grin on Jim’s face froze. “Three weeks?”

“Yeah, it was with that Betazoid ambassador we had visiting. She and I kind of took a shine to each other, although we both admitted nothing more could come of it. It was…fun,” he admitted with a smile. He also made the mistake of meeting Jim’s gaze.

The same Jim who looked like he was struggling not to vomit all over the place.

“Wow. What’s wrong with you?”

“What?”

Bones clucked his tongue. “You look sick. Tequila not agreeing with you?”

After a moment, Jim regained his composure. “No just…never mind. I can’t say more until it’s my turn.”

“Bullshit,” Bones replied. “I’ll go ahead and say this is your turn then. Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

Without even so much as another glance, Jim took his shot. He sat the glass down somewhat hard on the table as he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand. Perhaps wisely, Bones decided to take that as a refusal to answer and elected instead to contemplate his next question for Jim.

The same Jim who had collected himself and was looking at him with a type of quiet intent. “Have you ever had sex with a guy?”

Wow.

There is no way in the history of anything that Bones could say he was expecting that. Although something started to nag at him about this new line of questioning. “Why do you want to know?”

Jim shrugged once, but there was something in his eyes that Bones felt he couldn't back down from. It was almost like being locked in a stand-off. He once more got the feeling that something was shifting between them, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Licking his lips, Jim finally said, “You gonna answer or take the shot?”

Bones narrowed his eyes a little; he debated with himself for a moment before speaking. “No, I can't say that I have.”

Jim looked pleased and a bit relieved as he adjusted his position so that he was leaning on the table and slouching. He would have looked casual if not for the slight grin on his mouth.

“All right,” Bones said. “Why are you so interested in my sex life all of a sudden?”

An unmistakable blush formed on Jim's cheeks as he suddenly became fascinated with his coffee table. Things started to add up more quickly to Bones but he wanted to be sure. “It's not all of a sudden. I can just ask without getting decked for once.”

Bones shook his head. “You never have given any indication that you've cared before now. Now I'm finding out you've cared all along.” He frowned. “Why do you care?”

Jim shook his head. “That's a second question.”

“Fuck your game,” Bones snapped. “Something's up, and I aim to find out what it is.” It was his turn to lean across the table and he met Jim's gaze dead on. “Why do you care?”

Jim didn't answer at first; he instead thought very carefully about his words. “I care because I... _care_.”

Just barely before he could ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, Bones figured it out on his own. He looked at Jim with an incredulous expression. “Is that what tonight is about? You coming on to me?”

Wide-eyed, Jim shook his head. “No, not coming on to you. Finally getting the nerve to tell you but not...no, not just like...it wasn't some big seduction plan or anything. I wasn't planning on you getting drunk either. I just thought I'd put some feelers out and decide where to go from there.” He got up and moved to the other side of the table so that he could sit directly next to Bones. “I wasn't planning on getting you wasted and taking advantage, I swear.”

Bones stared at him in disbelief. “I'm not understanding why you couldn't just talk to me about this.”

“Because I've never felt this way before. Because you're the most important person in my life.” Jim sighed, and this time Bones saw all of the affection in his eyes for what it was. “Because I am terrified of scaring you off or screwing this up.” He frowned. “I thought if I could warm you up, ease you into it, it'd go over better.”

Bones shook his head. “You looked sick just now because you were jealous, weren't you?”

It was hesitant, but Jim nodded. “Yeah.”

Bones shook his head again, but this time at himself. He felt like he should push Jim away and storm out. He felt like he should want to run, or that he should be angry, or any of number of things at that moment.

Instead, all he could do was focus on Jim's face. On the searching look in his eyes. He wasn't afraid or angry at all. All he could do was think about how close he and Jim were and how much he wanted to take that worried look off his face.

Maybe there was something more there on his end, too.

After a minute, he shifted so that he was sitting that much closer to Jim. “I should be pissed as hell at you.”

“I wouldn't blame you,” Jim answered with a tentative smile. “I'm sorry I did the whole false pretenses thing.”

“It's okay, just from now on can you talk to me about this stuff?” Bones looked at him seriously. “I don't like being blind-sided.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good.” They sat and continued to look at each other for a while, Jim giving him that expression from underneath his lashes, and Bones felt his face go hot from all of the attention. If this was what it felt like to have Jim Kirk turn his charm on and aim it in your direction, it was little wonder that he got so many people to go home with him.

A voice in the back of his head pointed out that they were already home, specifically in Jim's, and therefore he didn't need convincing to go back with him, but he quickly brushed it aside.

“Want to keep playing?”

Bones blinked, having momentarily forgotten what they were doing. “Sure.”

Jim smiled at him. “Are you curious about it?”

That was a loaded question. “Be more specific.”

“Sex with another man,” Jim elaborated. “All of my feelings aside, I'm wondering if you're curious about it.”

Bones thought so long about the question that Jim nudged his shot glass closer to him. He waved it off, and Jim looked at him in surprise. “I am, yeah.”

“Mmm,” was all Jim said in reply. He looked a little pleased, but he didn't push the issue. “Your turn.”

There was only one thing he wanted to know. “Why me?”

Jim looked as if he was expecting that. “I don't really know; I just know how I feel. It's kind of like...it's always been you. I just had to meet you or find you or whatever. It's you because there's no one else.”

Bones felt his face go hot a second time; he didn't speak, but he nodded as if he understood. They never broke eye contact, not even as Jim pondered his next question.

“Do you miss being married?”

Bones wet his lips. “Yeah. I don't miss Jocelyn, I'd be crazy to, but I miss being married. I miss waking up with someone in my arms.”

Nodding as if he understood Jim's only reply was a simple, “That makes sense.”

The air was thick between them, and Bones couldn't take his eyes off Jim's face. When he was this up close, he couldn't help but notice the rings and flecks of dark blue that were mixed with the brighter, sky blue.

It was kind of crazy; Jim revealed that he had feelings for him, and now he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. It wasn't a bad thing it was just...not how he would have expected himself to react.

There was something else he wanted to know. “How long?”

Jim paused. “I couldn't even begin to answer that.”

Bones gestured at the glasses. “Take your shot,” he said, his voice thick.

“No, I don't mean that like I'm refusing to answer. I mean I honestly can't. I have no idea, there wasn't any one moment where I just knew. It happened a little bit more and more each day.”

“And those other people,” he asked.

Jim looked at him with a serious expression. “What other people?”

Bones kept looking at him, looking him right in those eyes like jewels, and he said the first thing to come into his mind. “You should kiss me.”

Jim stared at him for a moment. “Are you sure? I honestly wasn't trying to...”

“I know.” Bones smiled. “It's why you should.”

It took a moment, but Jim brought his face closer to Bones. His breath was warm on his face and they lingered together. Jim searched his eyes; satisfied with what he found there, he closed the last bit of distance between them. It was soft, tentative, and almost chaste, but it was a kiss, and Bones closed his eyes as he dug his nails into his thighs because he didn't know what to do with his hands.

The kiss lasted for a long time before Jim finally broke it. He searched Bones' eyes a second time, presumably to make certain he wasn't going to get socked in the jaw or something. Bones swallowed.

“You should do that again,” he said with a little bit of wonder in his voice, “but put some feeling into it this time, none of that half-assed shit you just gave me.”

Jim grinned for a second as he leaned in, taking his face in his hands and kissed him more deeply. Bones decided wrapping his arms around him was a safe bet as Jim pressed him back into the couch.

And then, as ridiculous as it sounds, fireworks exploded behind Bones' eyelids. All he could do was sigh into the kiss; as he opened his mouth, Jim took advantage and pressed his tongue between his lips. Bones obliged him, and Jim's tongue was in his mouth, dancing with his own.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them having a specific destination in mind. Bones began to feel a bit dizzy from it; Jim must have somehow sensed it as he chose that moment to break the kiss, panting a little. Bones slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Jim's, which were darker now and sparkling.

Bones cleared his throat. “We should...we should move to the bedroom.”

Jim, however, looked like he didn't quite agree. “I don't know, Bones, this is pretty sudden. I don't want you to do something you regret.”

“Regret isn't really an option,” Bones replied. “I'm with you.”

“I'm not in this for a one-night stand,” Jim said. “I'm already attached, Bones. If this is just some experiment to you, I can't.”

Was this just some experiment? He had to admit, it was a fair point. He did say he was curious earlier after all. Jim had a right to ask.

Experiments didn't generally make you see fireworks or feel like your soul was on fire, though.

No, Bones was sure.

“You're not,” he said as reassuringly as he could. “No regrets, no experiments. I want you, Jim. I'm all in.”

Jim nodded once and stood. He held out his hands to Bones to help him off the ground. Bones took them, standing quickly, and Jim began to lead him back to the bedroom.

“Lights, fifty percent,” Jim called in a soft voice, and the room lit up with the proper ambience. Jim continued to lead Bones until they were standing in front of the foot of his bed. He looked at it for a moment before looking at Bones. “Last chance to back out. If we go any further I can't promise I'll be able to stop.”

Bones shook his head. “No, no stopping.” He squeezed Jim's hands before letting them go. He reached down and took off his shoes and socks. Jim watched him do this, biting his bottom lip a bit. Bones climbed onto the bed; he lay on his back, propped up on his elbows.

Jim took off his socks, taking care to throw them into his hamper. He also climbed onto the bed, next to Bones and facing him. He stared at him for a moment before reaching out a hand to caress his face.

“You look lost,” Bones couldn't help but say.

“I don't know where to begin,” Jim admitted. “There are so many things I want to do for you. I just...I don't even know where to go from here.”

Laughing a little, Bones shook his head. “Don't look at me, I'm out of my element. I'm perfectly content to let you run things.”

Jim's face softened a little. “I wish you'd do that more. Laugh, I mean.”

Bones gave him a fond smile. “Maybe I just need a reason to.”

The look of wonder on Jim's face made Bones feel light, in a way he hadn't since the divorce. It made him think that maybe he and Jim had been moving here the whole time. He wondered how he didn't notice it sooner.

Jim brought his other hand up, holding Bones' face between them. He leaned in and kissed him, and once again, there were fireworks. Bones sighed again as he brought his arms around Jim's waist once more. Jim positioned himself so that he was laying half on top of him.

Bones moved one hand up to card his fingers through Jim's hair. It was becoming more natural, less awkward, and he felt more comfortable taking some initiative. Jim's skin was smooth against his cheek; he had obviously shaved when he was getting ready earlier. He tasted like the tequila and his sandwich, not unpleasantly so, and he was a very attentive kisser.

Jim let go of his face in order to bring his hands down to his waist. He untucked Bones' shirt and began to unbutton it from the bottom up. They continued to kiss for a while before Jim moved his mouth to press kisses along Bones' jaw.

Bones sighed a little. The fireworks weren't fading, they were only getting stronger as arousal started to pool low in his belly. His hand tightened its grip in Jim's hair as the other one sought out skin.

Jim was finished with unbuttoning his shirt, and he opened it. He ran his hands over Bones' chest. “In pretty good shape for a doctor,” he said in a low voice. Bones snorted.

“Gotta pass a PFA just like everyone else,” he retorted. Jim smiled up at him for a moment before he slid further down Bones' body.

“You should lean back up,” he said as he tried to push the shirt off all the way. Bones obliged him, lifting so that he was sitting straight up. The shirt was removed and dropped to the floor. Jim took a second to pull his own shirt off and he threw it across the room in the vague direction of his hamper. He straddled Bones' hips and smiled down at him.

Something about the look in his eyes made Bones' heart skip in his chest. He opened his mouth to say so when Jim captured his lips in another deep kiss. This one was a little more wild, a little hotter than the others, and Bones couldn't help but moan a little into it. Jim brushed one hand against his nipple, the other hand holding him close by the waist, almost like he was afraid that Bones would disappear. Bones wrapped his arms around Jim tight in response, as if to say _I'm not leaving you_.

Jim broke their kiss to once again move down his body, pressing gentle kisses with his tongue here or nibbling with his teeth there. He bent down and took one of Bones' nipples into his mouth, sucking slowly on it and causing Bones purr with pleasure.

Jim promptly stopped what he was doing to look up at him. “Do you always do that?”

“Hm?” Bones had to shake himself a little in order to concentrate on complicated things like speaking and words. “Do what?”

Jim smirked a little before licking his way across Bones' chest. He took his other nipple into his mouth. Bones once again began to purr, causing Jim to chuckle.

“That.”

Bones finally registered what he was doing and stopped. “I didn't...I...” He blushed. “I do that?”

Jim smiled fondly and with heat in his eyes. “Yeah, Bones, you do.”

“No one's ever...I mean I don't...” For some reason, this made him incredibly embarrassed. Jim's smile turned gentle and he leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“It's okay...I think it's pretty hot, actually.” He kissed his other cheek. “Can't explain why but the sound of you doing that, getting all rumbley...it's hot.”

Bones was still blushing, but he did feel better. “I don't think I can do that on purpose.”

“Well,” Jim began, “I'll just have to help out a little.” He went back to sucking on his nipple, and indeed Bones began to purr again. Jim pushed, and Bones went willingly back onto his back. Jim continued to make a wet, hot trail down his body until he reached the waistband of his pants. He made short work of undoing the button and sliding the zipper down and open.

“Flip over for me,” he said in a husky voice. Bones looked at him curiously. “I promise I'll make it good. Just flip over.”

Bones did so, arranging himself on his hands and knees. “Like this?”

Jim quickly pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. “Yeah, that's perfect.” He pushed the pants down around Bones' knees. After thinking for a second, he began to pull the boxers down too. “Is this okay?”

Bones swallowed, nerves finally beginning to hit him. “Take yours off too.”

Jim soothingly rubbed a hand down his back. “Okay, baby.” Bones turned his head to look over his shoulder just in time to watch Jim pull down his jeans and briefs. His cock was hard and ready, and it made Bones swallow in anticipation. The clothes were added to the growing pile by the side of the bed, and Jim once more began to pull down Bones' jeans and underwear as he pressed kisses to his back.

Bones began to purr again as Jim trailed down his spine, planting open-mouthed kisses along every inch. “Lift your legs for me,” he whispered into Bones' skin. He lifted one at a time so Jim could pull the clothing all the way off, and he was naked. His own cock was hard, and he sighed a little in relief at it being freed.

Jim continued to kiss his way down Bones' back until he hit his waist. He hesitated for a moment before saying “Let me know if this isn't okay, all right?”

Bones felt exposed again, but he nodded. “Okay.”

His hands ran slowly as they pet his sides until they landed on his hips. With a featherlight touch, Jim began to stroke and caress Bones' ass. He scraped his nails down to his thighs, causing Bones to purr again. Jim rubbed his ass again briefly before dipping his tongue experimentally into the cleft, licking once.

The purr stuttered into a gasp.

Satisfied with this reaction, Jim licked again up and around his entrance. Then he circled it with his tongue slowly. Bones closed his eyes and arched his spine. As he held him steady with both hands, Jim slid the tip of his tongue inside of him. He flicked it once, causing Bones to shudder. Jim's left hand stroked Bones' lower back while his right was used to spread his ass to allow him better access.

Bones stifled a moan as he fisted his hands in the sheets. It felt so good, especially as Jim slid his tongue in further and further. Bones didn't stifle the moan that time, he let it escape into the room. His cock was achingly hard, and precome began to leak out of it. Jim stroked inside of him for a while, taking care to scratch up and down Bones' back.

“God _damn_ , Jim,” Bones groaned as Jim thrust his tongue in and out. He rocked his hips back into Jim's mouth. Dimly, he heard the sound of a drawer being opened. Before he could ask what was going on, he felt a slick finger push into him next to Jim's tongue.

Jim pulled his tongue out and paused, searching for something with his finger. “I'm not a doctor but...” He pressed a spot and Bones cried out. “There. Feel good, baby?”

“Shit,” was all he could say. Jim had found his prostate and was pressing it on every pass. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Bones' legs began to shake a little, and he panted, desperate for more.

Jim pressed another kiss to his lower back as he added the third finger. “Need to make sure you're ready.” He pressed into him again.

His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Bones made a low keening sound. “You're trying to kill me.” Jim laughed.

“More like myself,” he said. “Shit, I want you so bad.”

This was enough to push past the limits of Bones' patience. “Then what are you waiting for?” He took his body and thrust back hard onto Jim's fingers. “Not gonna break. Get on with it.”

Jim swallowed loudly. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it.” He mumbled something under his breath as he slid his fingers out of him. “Get back on your back for me. I...want to be able to see you.”

Nodding his head, Bones shakily flipped over onto his back. He instinctively spread his legs, and he bent them at the knees. Jim grabbed the tube of lubricant, stroking some onto his cock. He settled himself on top of Bones between his thighs.

Jim buried his face in his neck. “Okay.” He thrust into him them, long and slow. It felt different from his fingers, not bad, but different, and Jim held his position for a while. He placed his hands on Bones' thighs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist.

With that, Jim began to move.

He pulled back to look Bones in the eye as he moved within him. It was...intense, but in a humbling and good way, and Bones didn't dare break contact. After a few minutes, he shifted the angle of his hips slightly, hitting his prostate, and Bones cried out again. He began to tremble beneath Jim as he hit that spot over and over.

It wasn't going to be much longer, and Bones felt his orgasm building. Without a word, Jim reached down and began to stroke his cock. Bones cried out again, digging his nails into Jim's back.

“Fuck, I'm,” he said in between moans. “I'm gonna...I can't...”

“It's okay,” Jim said with a smile. “I've got you.”

Something about his words and the look in his eyes hit Bones deep in his heart. Before he even knew it, he was coming in spurts over Jim's fist and on his stomach. Jim got a gratified look in his eyes as he continued to move.

Whining a little, Jim buried his face in his neck. “Bones,” he said quietly as he came inside of him. Bones wrapped his arms around him and held him, suddenly feeling the need to be close. They lay tangled as their hearts beat together for a while.

Jim eventually sat up and pressed a kiss to Bones' cheek. “Hang on a second.” He pulled out of him slowly and got up, making his way to the bathroom.

Bones lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Jim had just had sex with him. No, scratch that. Jim had just _made love_ to him. And he wasn't panicking, or confused about it.

He just felt...good.

Sure he was tired, but he felt right in a way that he hadn't in years.

That was all he needed to know.

Jim came back into the room then with a wet cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set the glass on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Bones.

“Here,” he said as he gestured for Bones to turn over. “Let me clean you up.”

Bones rolled over back onto his stomach and Jim gently, but quickly, wiped him down with the cloth. Once he was satisfied, he tossed it into his hamper. Bones shifted so that he was laying on his side; Jim lay down next to him and smiled.

“I brushed my teeth,” he said after a moment before he leaned in for a kiss. Bones met him halfway, and they kissed long and leisurely. Jim continued to smile into it, which made Bones feel lighter and happier. The kiss ended, and Jim ran a hand up and down his arm.

Bones looked at Jim with a curious expression. “You're off duty tomorrow, right?”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Why?”

“Well...” He cleared his throat. “I mean, we should spend the day together.”

The smile Jim wore was vibrant and perfect. “Okay, let's.”

Bones smiled too then and he moved so that he was laying in Jim's arms. He circled his own arms around Jim and closed his eyes. “By the way,” he said tiredly, “You never answered me. What'd you mean earlier when you said you found a home but not because of Starfleet?”

Jim shrugged. “I meant I found it in you.” The tone of his voice of his voice suggested that the word _obviously_ was supposed to end his sentence. Bones couldn't help but smile.

“Thanks,” he said with a yawn. Jim called out to turn off the lights and settled in closer. They drifted off to sleep.

And the next morning, when Bones woke up with someone in his arms...he was happy.


End file.
